Christmas Dream
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: Inuyasha has a Christmas with Kagome and their children. Not my best work ever Happy Holidays!


This isn't that great, but merry christmas. I hope to get my other story up sooN! I hope you enjoy this! Happy holidays

Don't own Inuyasha!

…………………………………………….

She sat there. Looked at the clock, and whined, pressing her silky black ears against her head. Silently she threw a small fit, jumping up and down on her bed to make it squeak a little. Looking around the room, she saw her slumbering sisters and her eldest brother.

Smiling fondly, she got out of bed, and crept up on him. Her shoulders worked slowly and rhythmically as she crept across the floor, as though stalking a prey. Then, she crept up onto her brothers bed, and placed her hands around her brothers body. Then she leaned down, and got really close to his ear, her breath misting the air.

Then, as she got close to the ear, she went to wake her brother, but he beat her to the chase. He blinked his eyes open, and spun around, grabbing his youngest sister by the waist and screaming "Gotcha!"

She shrieked at him and laughed, falling back with her favorite sibling. "Merry Christmas!" she screamed at him.

"Merry Christmas," he told her, ruffling her hair fondly. Then he looked at the clock. It read 4:50. "Ah, just a little later than last year," he muttered, flopping back onto the pillow and messing up his brown hair, and rubbing back his blond ears.

Keiko was six years old, and the youngest daughter in the family. Her brother, Ryu, was nine years old, and the oldest in the family. The middle two daughters, Miya and Lane had black hair, golden eyes, and no ears. Both were seven (obviously identical twins).

Lane stirred on her bed and then jumped up. "It's Christmas!" She shrieked at her siblings. Throwing herself onto the bed, Lane hugged her siblings. "It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

"Nggh," Miya grumbled as she woke up. Turning to her individual night table, she looked at the time, and glared at her siblings. Throwing a pillow over her head she yelled at them, "Won't you just shut up already?"

Her favorite sister, Keiko, jumped on her. "Never!" she screamed as she snuggled into Miya's back. "It's Christmas morning!"

Miya looked back at her sister, slow in comprehending the thoughts, then staggered out of bed and ran out the door yelling, "Let's go wake mom and dad!"

The other three exchanged glances and laughed. The hardest one to get up in the morning, the easiest one to get out of bed, that was always Miya.

Suddenly, Inuyasha, who was dreaming peacefully, found himself being pulled in four different ways and bounced up and down repeatedly. "Maybe it's a dream," he thought. "Maybe I won't have to do anything," he muttered, half out loud. Then the sound penetrated his mind."

"Daddy, daddy! Wake up wake up wake up!" His fist instinct was to grab whatever was bothering him and eliminating it. This meant grabbing Keiko by the waist and muffling her noise into his chest.

He heard giggling, and Keiko was wiggling against him. "C'mon daddy! It's Christmas morning!" She yelled into his chest. Inuyasha felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Inuyasha, time to get up."

Inuyasha squinted at the clock, "But Kagomee! He whined, it's not even five yet!"

Kagome slapped his shoulder and then said to the kids, "Drag him out of bed."

The next thing he knew, Inuyasha was face first on the floor, the kids pounding at his back. He clawed at them and drug them down in one big heap. "Go get breakfast ready," he whispered into their ears, and, laughing, they tore down the stairs.

Inuyasha got up and watched as Kagome did the same thing. He stared at her form as she moved clumsily. Her stomach was large with child, and she labored to get everywhere, but she was determined.

Smiling, Inuyasha swooped Kagome up and placed her back down on the bed, showering her with kisses.

"Inuyasha, stop," she said playfully, (not wanting the kisses to stop at all.), and he complied.

"Daddy! Mommy!" a call came from downstairs.

"Ehh! We're coming!" Inuyasha yelled as he swooped Kagome up and lept down the stairs with ease.

hours later

Inuyasha sat slumped on Kagomes shoulder watching happily as their children tore around the living room, either playing their new game systems, putting on new clothes, or starting to use feudal era weapons, (approved for the home).

Everyone was enjoying it, when suddenly, Kagome convulsed.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Keiko said, stopping infront of her mother.

Her mother just waved at her, and Keiko tried to smile and walk away. Inuyasha, however, was smarter. "Kagome…what's the matter?" he said.

She convulsed again. "Nothing!" she said through gritted teeth.

"No," he said, "There's something."

"I think," she said. "I think it's _time_" she hissed.

Inuyasha cursed. "I'll call Sango!" he yelled.

"GOOD IDEA!" she screamed at him.

hours later (again)

Kagome sat, sweat covered, in her bed, holding a little baby boy. Inuyasha sat proudly at her side, petting the soft lump of hair on the boy's head.

Sango sat at the end of the bed, tired from struggling with Kagome for hours, finally delivering Kagome's child, and Miroku cuddled her head. Finally, all the children (including Miroku and Sango's three children, (so far)) came in to greet their mother and 'aunt'.

Keiko, Miya, Lane and Ryu all crowded around their youngest brother. "I'm not the youngest anymore!" Keiko said loudly, and threw herself at her brother. "Take that!"

Kagome laughed weekly. "Aw mom! He's adorable," Lane and Miya cooed.

Ryu smiled happily at the thought of training a younger brother in battle and other things. Sango's children all stood meekly at the end of the bed. Soon though, Sango chased everyone out of the room except for Inuyasha.

"You need to get your rest," he told her silently, love in his voice.

She nodded at him.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked him curiously.

"For the best Christmas ever," he said, kissing the two of them on their heads. Distinctly he thought he heard a camera snap.

Sorry it kind of sucked. 

Hope you enjoyed!

Till Next Time  
Aria


End file.
